Mad Red
by Karumeya
Summary: Red is the color of heros. /One-shot/


**A/N: First story in a new account! I hope everyone enjoys u.u**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Kagerou Project._**

* * *

She has her eyes in blindfolds.

As well as her heart.

Because, when she thinks about it, she doesn't know why she opened her eyes to find herself in a forest that reminded her of when she was younger.

When she was younger, and alone, and confused, and blind and ignorant, because she didn't know that she could find someone like the boy who saved her.

Seto, that was his name, and when she thinks about him, her heart clenches in her chest and her hands sweat and she's going crazy.

In love? No.

Actually crazy.

Because she feels her eyes burning red and she doesn't know why she walked to the forest of haunting memories.

She's walking, arms stretched out and hands as guides, if she hits a tree or rock. She stops, wonders why she put on a blindfold if there was no one, but decides to keep it on, because she doesn't want to harm an animal.

And so she keeps walking, and she trips over a root of a tree, and she cries out, but there's no one around.

And suddenly, as she feels blood sweeping out of her wound, she remembers her mother.

So warm and sweet. She looked like a spring day, smelt like flowers, and protected her like a hawk. Her mother was her beginning and she was her end.

She winces, coming back to reality, and holds her knee tightly with her hand, touching the blood dripping from her knee.

Deciding that it was nothing, she continues walking, luckily bumping against a firm wall of sorts.

She removes her blindfold, and sighs, seeing the old shed she hid when she was younger. She opens the door with force, and goes inside the dark space. It smells like rotting rats, dead flowers, and moonlight. She walks to the wall farthest from her, and sits down, her dress a mess and her hair dirty and her knee bloody.

She had a dream that night – the one she has most nights. The one where a man with dark hair appears, laughing, blood dripping from his chin, and mad red eyes glow in the dark.

And he told her, "You can't save them."

And she woke up, crying, and sweating, her breath hitching in her throat, eyes glowing red and burning.

And so she began to walk to the only place where she'd be safe that night.

.

.

.

She opens her eyes quickly, wondering when she fell asleep. She sits with her back against the wall again and checks her wound to see if it stopped bleeding, and it did – however, her skin was covered with dry blood.

She brought her right index finger to her lips, licked it, and began to rub away the blood.

And as she's rubbing away the dry blood, she sighs loudly, feeling alone and cold all of a sudden, even though it was summer.

She usually sleeps with Seto when she has a bad dream, but this time she decided to go to the shed, because Seto wasn't in his room that night (which surprised her a lot, because he never goes out).

The girl sighs again, a tear falling from her eye, and darkness engulfs her as the blood rubs off her skin.

"Seto," she whispers, wiping tears away from her eyes with her free hand. "Seto," she whispers once more, "I need you."

And she's crying like a baby – with need and want, and she can't breathe properly.

When her knee is clean from the blood, she brings her legs up to her chest and she hugs them tight, crying into her dress.

She knows her blue dress is dirty, but she doesn't care.

And she doesn't hear when a branch cracks outside the shed, or when someone knocks on the shed, or when the door opens slowly, or when gasps can be heard.

Or when the person breathes out, "Mary."

.

.

.

He's gasping loudly, and when she looks up at him, he closes his eyes.

A hiccup escapes her, and he can hear her wiping her tears and sucking in a breath. "Seto?"

He gulps, eyes closed, and he stretches his arms in front of him, in case he trips against something inside the small shed. She looks at him fumbling to reach her, and so she stands up.

"No, Mary," he begins. "Sit down, I got it."

She sighs, walking to him and grabbing his hand. "Don't be reckless."

She grabs his hand, and he lets out a breath he didn't know he held. They sit down against the old, pealing wall, and she holds his hand tight in his and his hand is sweating, because it's the first time in years that they've been together like that.

With her free hand, Mary plays with the hem of her dress. "How did you find me here?"

He lets out a soft chuckle, and then silences himself down. "…I know you best, after all," he whispers into the darkness.

He hears her hum out a soft tune and smiles.

As she sings this soft tune for only him to hear, he finds himself at peace.

Because even though he knows that she's scared – because even though he knows they'll end up dying sooner than later – he's there with her, and he can feel the warmth radiating from her hand.

"I'm going to put the blindfold on, Seto."

He stays quiet, and when she's done putting on the piece of cloth around her eyes, she pulls on his long shirt. He turns to look at her, and grabs her hand in hers.

He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses it. She sighs at the touch.

"I'm glad you're not hurt, Mary. I really am…" he trails off, kissing her hand and then putting it against his cheek. "I was worried – don't do that again, okay?"

She stayed quiet before responding, softly, "…okay."

He sucked in a breath and pulled her into his chest, caressing her long locks. "Promise."

Hesitating, she clutched on his shirt, burying her head into his chest. "I promise."

"Mary…" He trailed off, making her head face his. "I love you, you know?"

.

.

.

She stayed quiet when he said this, a smile spreading across her face, and she felt her blindfold moisten with tears.

"I know," she responded. "Seto…" she breathed out, feeling his breath fan on her lips.

"Would you let me?" He asked her, and she relaxed in his hold.

His lips landed on hers.

It was sweet and chaste, short yet long, and as their lips pressed against each other for the first time, Mary felt the ground crumble below her, her breath leaving her.

He parted, and she gasped, her hand shaking on his chest.

"I'm sorry, that was out of nowhere, I –"

"No." Mary began, silencing him. "No… It made me happy."

She heard him chuckle, and then he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, whispering into his chest, "Let's be together forever, please."

He kissed the top of her head before saying, "I promise."

Gently, he laid her down on the cold ground, and his lips found hers once more. They parted, and she gasped, and in the darkness, he could see her cheeks turn bright red – brighter than her hidden eyes.

And as he kissed her – from her lips, to her neck, to her shoulder – she felt her eyes burn, but this time not because of being red, but because of the warmth radiating from every lingering kiss he left on her cold skin.

She didn't know how, but he removed her dress, and she was exposed to him, and he was kissing her, loving her, protecting her in the darkness.

And every kiss he left, burnt her skin and left a light twinkling in the darkness.

"Mary," he whispered next to her ear. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded against his shoulder, and she felt him take off the blindfold around her eyes.

"Seto…"

"Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, Mary. I told you, don't be afraid."

Her eyes opened, and he smiled down at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked, blinking.

"No," he began, "you just look perfect."

She blushed, covering her eyes with her hands. "Don't look."

"I won't if you don't want to… I promise, okay?"

She peaked at him through a crack between her fingers and she nodded once more.

"There's no need to hide anymore. Not with me," he said, stern, and kissed her more.

As he engulfed her in kisses and in sweet nothings, the darkness surrounding her disappeared, and was replaced by the light from the moon and the sound of birds and the blossoming of lilies.

He kissed her everywhere, and shred away his own clothes like a second, unnecessary skin.

They were naked, and gasping over the cold floor of the shed.

And as he went in, she saw stars in his eyes for the first time.

.

.

.

"I saw something," Mary begins, while they are sitting, her back against his chest, and his shirt over her.

"Really?" He asks, and she stares up at him.

"I did," she responds quickly, smiling. "New life."

He cocks his head at her, keeping quiet.

And as he stares into her mad red eyes, and sees what she's thinking, he understands her.

Because he can't save anyone, but she can bring them all back.

And that's why –

"We'll be together forever, Mary, I promise. In this one and the next, I'll find you."


End file.
